A Raw Proposal
by Angel Cena
Summary: Completed. The night after his victory at Wrestlemania 21, Randy Orton gives his girlfriend a very nice surprise on the Highlight Reel.


_Author's note: Hey guys! Due to some difficulties with my main computer, submitting my stories has been a bit hard. So I am using my dad's laptop, and as soon as I get my computer fixed, or a new one my other stories will be submitted. This is a one time shot based on a little dream I had the other night. Hope you enjoy it oh, and anything WWE related is owned by the WWE, and I only own myself. (Yes I am putting myself in this story… hey it was my dream!)_

It was the Raw after Wrestlemania 21, and the crowd was stilling buzzing about what happened last night. They saw some wins, some loses, some tears and blood being shed by the fine men and women of the WWE to give them the vest show possible and it was. As the crowd was filling in, everyone was wondering what was going to happen 24 hours after the awesome PPV.

Randy Orton was sitting in his dressing room looking forward to going out to the ring as the new World Heavyweight Champion. Two days after his 25th birthday he regained the title and became a two time champion. He smiled as he thought it would have been funny if Wrestlemania was before his birthday, so he could have been the youngest 2-time champion in WWE history, but he was happy anyway. He closed his eyes as he remembered every moment of match. The crowd going crazy like there was no tomorrow, him and HHH giving a hell of a match. The RKO, and the 1-2-3. The crowd were cheering so loud, that he thought it roof would blow off. He smiled as remembered his family running down the aisle and into the ring to celebrate with him. They were all hugging him and crying of joy, but the one person that give him the inspiration to win the title, was his wonderful girlfriend Vanessa. He immediately pulled her into his arms, and just swung her around. While they were holding each other, the whole world disappeared and it was just the two of them there. Vanessa meant the whole world to him, and he was glad that she flew from Maine to give him the love and support to help him win the match. As much as he was glad his family there, if Vanessa wasn't there, the victory would not have been as sweet.

Suddenly Randy's got ruined when he heard someone said, "Got a lot on your mind?" When he opened his eyes he saw Chris Irvine (Jericho) standing in front of him. "Reliving last night?"

"You know it," said Randy as he stood up and shook hands with Chris, "man last night was the best night of my life."

Chris smiled as he said, "The match or what happened after?" Chris raised his eyebrows and Randy just rolled his eyes, "Just kidding man, anyway there is a reason why I am here. You are my guest on the highlight reel."

"I knew that," said Randy, "speaking of that, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure what is up?"

"You know my girlfriend Vanessa right?" Chris nodded and Randy continued, "Well tonight I want to do something special for her on the highlight reel."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Tonight," said Randy as he took out a ring box, "I am going to ask her to be my wife." He then opened the box reveal a four carat princess cut diamond ring on a platinum setting.

Chris's eyes went huge as he took the ring box and admired the ring, "Holy crap that is a huge diamond!"

"Yeah I know," said Randy as he closed the box, "I think Vanessa is going to freak out, when she sees it, but it was worth the money and seeing it on her finger."

"Speaking of the lovely lady where is she?"

"I had the girls take her on a spa day," said Randy as he back down on the couch, "I want her nice and relaxed so when I get her in the ring, so she won't yell at me too too much you know."

"I don't think she will since you are going to ask her to be your wife, she will be too shocked to even think about yelling at you."

"I hope so," said Randy and he looked at his watch, "well I am expecting her any minute, so you better head out. Oh can you send a technician here, I need them to do me a favor."

"No problem man," said Chris as they shook hands, "and by the way, congratulations."

Randy smiled as he said "Thanks." Chris made his way out and a technician came by, Randy handed him something and then Randy smiled as he was looking forward to seeing Vanessa's reaction. He closed his eyes and he thought about their future together.

A few moments later he felt a gentle hand on his cheek, and when he opened his eyes he saw the love of his life standing in front of him, "Hey blue eyes," said the heavenly voice he loved so much. She called him blue eyes because of his blue eyes; she always loved his blue eyes, as well as his smile that would send any woman to her knees thanking God that He created the man that was Randy Orton.

"There is my Angel," said Randy as he took her hands and stood up. He smiled as he looked at her; she was wearing a very nice outfit that hugged her figure nicely. Her brown hair was very wavy and framed her face nicely, her blue-green eyes were filled with the love and passion that would make any man soar to the heavens, but he thanked God that she picked him to be with. He took her into his arms and kissed her with all of his heart and soul. "Did you have fun at the spa, you look very relaxed."

"Oh I am," said Vanessa as she looked at him with love in her eyes, "I needed that day so bad, plus it was nice to hang out with the girls."

"I bet it was," said Randy as he gave her his million dollar smile, "I wanted to spend my first day as champion with the woman I love, but the girls would not have it. They wanted you to spend the day with them instead… meanies."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "Well I am here now, and then you get the next three days with me."

"_And hopefully forever"_ Randy thought to himself, "That's a good thing." He then sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby," said Vanessa as she rested her head on his shoulder and gave a blissful sigh, "So what is going on tonight?"

"Well, I am on the Highlight Reel and then I have a tag team match tonight, but then I am ALL yours… and we can make up for those hours you have been away from me."

Vanessa laughed as she said, "well, we've got a bit before the highlight reel…" Randy got her hint and kissed with everything he had and more. As they were showing each other their love for each other, Randy was looking forward to begin the next chapter of their lives.

At 9:30 Chris Jericho was in the ring hyping the crowd up with his victory and regaining the Intercontinental Championship and was getting ready to introduce Randy. Meanwhile Vanessa and Randy were standing by the curtain and Vanessa was fixing Randy's jacket. As she handed him the title she asked, "You ready champ?"

"You know it," said Randy as he placed the title on his shoulder and smiled as he got ready for what is going to happen in the next five minutes.

"Ladies and gentleman," said Jericho, "let me introduce to you my guest for tonight, the NEW World Heavyweight Champion…. RANDY ORTON!"

As Randy's theme music hit, Vanessa kissed him and said, "Have a good interview, and see you in a few minutes. Love you."

"Love you too," said Randy and he then went through the curtain, and the fans went totally nuts as he made his way out to the ring. His heart was going a mile a minute as he posed and the pyro went off, he went down and got into the ring and he posed with the title. The fans' cameras were going crazy, as he was all smiles and the golden confetti was exploding all over the place like it was when he first won the title.

He then shook hands with Jericho and as he grabbed the other microphone as he Jericho began to speak, "Well, Randy Orton, you are now a two time World Heavyweight champion. How do you feel overcoming all the odds that have been in front of you?"

Randy smiled as he said, "Jericho, I have overcame so much since I got screwed over by Evolution back in November trying to deny me my shot at the title and when they stole the title from Unforgiven. First we won the match at Survivor Series, then I won the Royal Rumble in January, and then last night, despite the interference from Evolution… I overcame it and became the NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"

The crowd went nuts and Jericho nodded in agreement, "Well, we all glad that you did overcome the odds and regained the title. Was there any inspirations, other than proving to everyone that you can do it?"

Randy smiled at Jericho, since he knew that Jericho was giving the hint for the time to propose. "Well, there was one thing that did get me through the match… and I want her to come out. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my wonderful girlfriend Vanessa Eaton!" Vanessa was shocked as she could not understand why he wanted her to come out, but she knew he wanted her to get out there, so she sighed as she went through the curtain and made her way to the ring. The crowd cheered for her and Randy smiled as he noticed the very confused look on her face. He opened the ropes for her when she got onto the ring, and she entered the ring. He smiled as he took her hand and showed her off to the crowd, "Here she is ladies and gentlemen; this is my wonderful girlfriend Vanessa Eaton."

The crowd cheered their approval and Vanessa blushed like there was no tomorrow. Vanessa looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?" Randy smiled as he went to the side of the ring where Lillian Garcia handed him the bouquet of pink roses that he sent down earlier and handed them to Vanessa. "Thank you, they are beautiful."

Randy smiled as he held her left hand and continued to talk, "She is the reason why I did not give up for the title, and she is my reason for living." The crowd cheered and Vanessa smiled sweetly, "From the moment I met her, I was head over heels in love with her. She is the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing before I fall asleep. When we are apart, I feel like I am missing a part of myself, and I can not imagine my life without her." Randy looked at Vanessa and smiled as he said, "You are my angel sent from the heaven to love me. I love you with every fiber of my being, you are my heart, my soul, my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Vanessa Claire Eaton," he then got down on one knee and took out the ring box. The crowd was going nuts and Vanessa was crying. When he opened the ring box, Vanessa opened her eyes wide with shock as she could not believe how big the diamond was. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world… will you marry me?" The fans were cheering for her to say yes to him.

Vanessa was shocked that he was proposing in front of millions of people, plus he was PROPOSING to her… they had only started talking about marriage and they had only been dating since November. When she looked into his eyes, she saw their future in his beautiful blue eyes and she also saw the true and deep love inside them She knew that he truly did love her, and she could not spend the rest of her live with him. She smiled as she said, "Yes."

Randy looked at her as he said, "Yes?"

"Yes, Randy Keith Orton," said Vanessa, "I will marry you." Randy smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger, and then he scooped her up in his arms then spun her around in a circle. The crowd was cheering, and some fans were crying, some of joy and others were because they knew that they did not have a chance now to become Mrs. Randy Keith Orton.

When he set her down, he looked into her eyes, which were now a shade of green from her crying. He smiled as he knew that life was now perfect, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed his fiancée knowing that life was now perfect. When they broke apart, Chris Jericho smiled as he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you the future Mr. and Mrs. Randy and Vanessa Orton!" Randy and Vanessa laughed as the crowd cheered and Vanessa raised his hand in victory. Jericho came up and shook hands with Randy, then hugged Vanessa.

A couple minutes later, the happy couple got out of the ring and Randy scooped Vanessa up into his arms. He carried her up the ramp and Vanessa was blushing still at the fact that he proposed to her. He stopped at the top of the ramp turned around and kissed her again, causing the fans to cheer more. He then took her back to their dressing room, after talking to Todd Grisham for a interview. When they got back he lowered her to the ground, but still held her in his arms. "We are getting married," said Randy.

"Yes we are," said Vanessa as she smiled up at him, "I can not believe that you proposed to me in front of the world."

"I wanted the whole world to know how much I love you," said Randy, "plus I have had that planed for quite a while now."

"I love you so much Randy Orton."

"I love you too Vanessa Eaton," said Randy, "and I can not wait to be your husband."

"And I your wife," said Vanessa and she kissed him with all the love inside of her, in which he returned, and they showed each other the true meaning of love. After he finished his match, they went back to the hotel room and they began to plan the next chapter of their lives as husband and wife.


End file.
